Those eyes, they stare
by wicked-ohyeah
Summary: Rick freely ogle at Michonne and it was apparent to her. Usually she wouldn't do anything about it, but now she decides otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

**Couldn't sleep and this pops in my head. Might as well use this sleepless night to be productive and write and post a new story.**

* * *

He was staring, again. They were having a meeting with everybody just to have an update on everything, the wall, walkers, crops, food quantity, etc. Usually she could just pretend to not notice, but this time she just couldn't bring herself to ignore his blatant ogling. His gaze was sharper than what she was accustomed to, it had an intensity that held her motionless.

Even though they were in the house, they could not escape from the heat. Michonne had undone the buttons on the front of her tank top, but it did not do much to help alleviate the discomfort she was feeling. She could sense his eyes trained on her cleavage, actually she could feel his eyes dancing all over her body.

She couldn't concentrate on anything that was being said. And she was pretty sure he did not give any attention to anybody else but her. Michonne shifted her weight, slightly fidgeting as if trying to shield herself from his staring. She had noticed in the past his appreciation of her form, but she could always pretend to be oblivious to it; all the whilst putting a little more effort in her swaying as she walked away from him.

Finally, the meeting was over and everybody were dispersing to return to whatever they had scheduled for themselves. But Rick, he stood still by the counter, seemingly still lost in his scrutinising. Michonne approached him, goosebumps slowly covering her skin; a reaction to the way his eyes took her in.

"Rick." She softly called out to him. His gaze suddenly focused on hers.

"Yeah?" He asked, slightly furrowing his eyebrows.

"The meeting is over." She announced to him with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah." He responded, apparently realizing he missed everything.

"Are you alright?" She asked him.

"What? Yeah!" He answered, a slight confused smile on his lips.

"What I really mean is, is there anything you'd like to tell me?" Michonne probed.

"What, no. What makes you ask?" He questioned in return. Michonne took a breath, making her chest more protruding. His eyes were again on her breasts, Rick bit his lower lip and again Michonne pretended not to notice. And honestly, she couldn't say that she was averse to it.

"You've been staring, a lot… More than usual really." She explained. That seemed to take Rick aback, both his eyebrows shot up; his cheeks started to have a pink tinged to them. He only gave her a nervous crooked smile as he sheepishly dropped his gaze to the floor, not responding to that.

"And you should know, I've been staring too." She continued, with a cocked eyebrow and a sly smile. Rick looked at her with a surprised look on his face. "Maybe you should do something about it." She suggested, her eyes dropped to his lips before going back to hold his gaze for a beat and walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally, the ending! I was inspired by** _ **Ruin the friendship by Demi Lovato.**_ **Hopefully you'll enjoy it as much as the first chapter. Thanks for reading and reviews are always welcomed!**

* * *

He was staring, again. And he knew about it, he was very much aware of it. But how could he stop himself when she was anywhere near his line of vision, looking completely mouth watering.

" _Maybe you should do something about it."_ He couldn't stop thinking about those words. Rick wasn't really sure what it meant, well he had an idea, but he did not know how to put it action. Rick was always self assured when he came to leading the group, always sure of his decisions or at least had an idea of what to do. It was like this way back when the world hadn't burn down and he was still a simple sheriff in a small town. But when it came to Michonne, he was completely aimless, all the while acquiring a sense of guidance from her; she had that effect on him. She affected him the way no other ever did.

And now he was still gawking at her, still unknowing of how to do something about it. Honestly, he was afraid, actually acting on his feelings for Michonne terrified him. All sorts of questions and doubts stormed in his mind: what if it wasn't meant to be and everything got ruined, what if it was just superficial for her and that she only wanted sex out of it or what if he wasn't what she thought he was and disappointed her. Is been so long since he was in this sort of predicament and in the world they now lived in, these kinds of situations didn't matter. So, it could be said that he was rusty. Admiring her from afar was comforting compared to taking a chance on it.

But now there he was again, staring at her; she was sitting on the sofa in the living room, legs sprawled on the coffee table. The heat wave still in full effect so she was wearing as little clothes as she possibly could when she was in the house. The spaghetti straps tank top that she was wearing clung to her body as sweat turned it into a darker shade of red on some spots. The shorts she was wearing couldn't possibly be qualify as in fact shorts, but he would never complain about them as they allowed him to peep at her magnificent legs. His eyes traveled her entire body as they usually did, Rick didn't bother anymore to hide his appraisal of her. Did he ever bothered to? But of course, for him she was way more than just her body.

Looking at her chest rising and falling, Rick felt a surge of courage invade him. He could spend his entire life waiting and watching from afar and maybe never getting this opportunity ever again, or he could do something about it. Rick moved from where he was standing at the edge of the kitchen and walked with a drive, fighting the feeling of fear that was trying to take over him.

As he was reaching the sofa, Michonne turned her head noticing his presence. She had the same look she always had when she acknowledged his presence, but it soon changed to a look of perplexity when she noticed the dark veil in his eyes. Rick looked predatory, but unlike when it was during of moment of survival, it made her feel all kind of things.

He stood still by her legs and gazed down at her, she didn't move either as she held his gaze. After a moment, Rick bent over her, placing a hand on her neck right under her jaw and the other beside her head on the sofa. He stopped mere inches in front of her face, searching into her eyes for a hint of hesitation or regret. But he didn't find anything, except maybe the reflection of what he was feeling, so he slowly closed the space between them as he closed his eyes.

The kiss was tentative at first as he didn't want to seem to be too aggressive or forceful, but the fear quickly dissipated when she pulled at his neck, bringing him closer to her. It encouraged him to go deeper with the kiss and lowered his body closer to hers.

As they were kissing, Rick sat down on the sofa pulling her body onto him. Michonne straddling him, pushed her body against his and encircling his neck with her arms. Rick slid his hands up and down her back, to her hips and down her behind giving it a firm squeeze, eliciting her hips to rub against his crotch.

Michonne pulled back enough to be able to look in his eyes, smirking at him. "Not bad for a sheriff." She teased.

"Well, you pull it out of me." He slyly teased back with his own smirk, hands still on her ass, giving it a squeezed once in a while. Michonne raked the base of his neck with her nails, teasing his hair. They stayed for a moment in silence, holding each other appreciating their proximity.

"I've decided to do something about it." He explained, breaking the silence as he was playing with the dreads by her face, his voice low and his eyes straight into hers. Both hands moving, gripping her waist a bit tighter, keeping her flush against him.

"Took you long enough" She proclaimed in a whisper with a smile, one hand caressing his torso the other in his hair before kissing him again.


End file.
